


A Day With FRIDAY

by Pandagirl23



Series: Enass-AU [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint is kind of a dick, FRIDAY is so done, M/M, Maria Stark is Not Tony Stark's Mom, Mentioned Ultron, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective FRIDAY, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy FRIDAY, Snarky Friday, Soft Bucky Barnes, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda is kind of a dick, soft tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagirl23/pseuds/Pandagirl23
Summary: See through the lens of Tony Stark’s AI FRIDAY how she spends one of her days in the Manor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Enass-AU [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017507
Kudos: 13





	A Day With FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> This all from the perspective of FRIDAY. FRIDAY is a little bit of a salty, snarky, protective girl. She loves her father and her family. Don't mess with her family. Please, do not read if you adore Clint or Wanda. FRIDAY is miffed with everyone. 
> 
> Writing this was hard and easy. Trying to keep a fine line of Robots/AI but human enough to show she is alive just as much as others.
> 
> As usual: If the story time period is confusing, please do start at Move in Day but for Tony’s quirks and issues, please start around Flare in the Dark and Tinker Wheels. If you just want to read this one-shot, again enjoy!! 😊

FRIDAY is the leader of other Ais, the big sister if you would. She is not alive but she is alive. It is a weird line of existence. Her father, creator, inspiration, and again father, made her created her. She barely got to know her long passed big brother JARVIS. Ultron and Vision is the culmination of death and life he gave during the whole incident. She looks at the numbers, the variables, the data and it all comes back to yes, her father messed up with Mr. Banner but magic and negative outsiders destroyed Ultron and killed JARVIS. It brought Vision but… alas that is a matter she kept her digital lips tight on. She can go on, reply to the scenes, check the data points, the structure of everything but it comes back to Ultron, choices, and unfortunate circumstances. If it was different, Ultron would have been ULTRON, another baby AI like VITO learning, growing, understanding what they can. Vision himself is learning and she finds it prudent to says she is the big sister of Vision and Ultron.

Now, don’t get FRIDAY wrong, she knows the triplets, the helper bots, three less sophisticated but still intelligent Ais are older than her but younger than JARVIS. They are the ones who took the blow the hardest. It was difficult seeing Dum-E go silent, they were basically he and JARVIS, were born around the same time. It was hard on Dum-E, Butterfingers and U were also despondent. Their father and creator worried, console, checked up, and tried to explain things the best he can.

FRIDAY felt grateful for meeting her grandmother, aunt, and uncle. She knows the relationship is not true, because of tech but… they treat them all as if they are just as human as they are. In Sicily, she saw the family portraits, the long past, Grandpa Lucius, JARVIS, her father after the Stane incident. Incident after Incident they all come together. Bask in being okay.

Oh, she had opinions on Siberia, the fact that her connection cut off from her father it had, the last thing she saw was the blow to the chest. She felt her fear, fear, wasn’t that an ugly emotion for humans to have when it hit her creator's chest. She was booted back to the Tower. Had to work and work to get the distress signal, please let that signal readout, to get their creator back. The triplets freaked and were ready to go up in arms. Not much they could do but it is the thought and sentiment that counts.

Boss came back, bruise, batter, and not so hot. She felt another new emotion that tried to show itself before in her circuits, hate. She hated the Rogues. Loathes them. Yet, her father made a point that they are not worth it, they had bigger things to worry about, such as Uncle Rhodey, the paperwork from hell, and well, she only helped with the arm because her creator expressed guilt for lashing out how he has done. She does not understand that, and she asked. It was him lashing out at the wrong person, not so much Mr. Barnes, who mind-controlled, but so much the Captain who rode on truth, justice, and all that nice stuff humans look at, broke the trust, lied, weasel, and manipulated everything until it came to a head. She listened as he explained his anger was towards Rogers and Mr. Barnes was the only one there for him to hurt to get back at the pious man.

Not right, as he would ‘a dick move’. Funny, FRIDAY could have sworn her creator could have won with a simple head decapitation. She is not murderous, but she knows he was purposely holding back.

Now though, FRIDAY learns to push her disdain towards more funny and less hurtful endeavors, like pranking the Rogues. Messing with the thermostat, water pressure, water heat, and so forth.

Ask her the question, who does she like out of the Rogues, she would have originally said none of them but after watching Mr. Barnes seclude himself, walking the Manor halls, his gentle interactions with VITO, her young little brother, and what humans call lovesick eyes, she must say that Mr. Barnes is… okay. Mr. Wilson is okay for being a man who dealt with public shame, outcast, and being called a criminal. Something must of tic off in the air pilot.

Mr. Barnes to FRIDAY is an interesting man, a man who felt guilt, who felt he needed to make his own mistakes into his hands, made her think of her creator. Boss does the same thing and tries to carry the world. Mr. Barnes tries similar but on a smaller scale. That being trying to keep the Captain and Widow in check, that being an implausible task. She ran the test and simulation it is quite implausible.

FRIDAY knew the man had issues, things she can read about will never have true insights on besides what Boss went through and what Dum-E mentions. Through interactions, she watches the short brunette have with others.

He threw the shield down on the table like it burned him and ran from it. Always twitching, heart rate elevating, eyes firmly on the exit path when he is in the room with the Rogues. Yet again, Mr. Barnes proves to be someone her boss becomes accustomed to. She finds… she finds it nice to see her father interacting. VITO must have been reading as well because he finds it prudent to help their friends along.

Safe to say that FRIDAY realized that her father and Mr. Barnes are becoming friends and have a chance at becoming more than just friends. Her father has been getting not quite lovesick eyes but eyes that said something close to a crush.

Present Day, July 20th post-Stone’s Event, she doesn’t like that, tall and broadly similar to Rogers and that makes her wish she had a human body she can twist and tug at her clothes. Oh, she was not comforted by the news that her father and the people were going in November. Listening to their conversation, she knows she shouldn’t be, she takes in a type of static comfort that her Father and Mr. Barnes are going to be coming out as a couple to the public after a month. She won’t divulge in that week of those being missing. She was happy they came back like each other weights. A bridge if you can say.

For FRIDAY, she watches her father and Mr. Barnes leave early in the morning. Their quiet and playful whispers soothing to her ears. That was the first part of her day if Mr. Barnes slept in the lab with Boss after he had a long work binge or they felt it was comfier to sleep in each others warmth and space. Nightmares for both were prevalent. She tried not to let an argument between VITO and Vision go on too long that the boss was a mother or mate looking to be sure that the Sarge is suitable to deal with everything.

FRIDAY not going to say anything, it was strange enough seeing the rapid data and links going back and forth between those two. She only mentioned faintly to her father via Extremis, he got a faint twitch at the brothers arguing about animals. He mentioned something about Christine being into animals and Peter as well. Not going to mention anything like that to Boss, he might sputter and turn a furious red, getting into the debate himself.

Now, FRIDAY watches them take off long before the sun came up. The next part of her day now is to listen to the most painful flirting between Mr. Wilson and Rogers. It was painful and it couldn’t more ear (microphone) gouging, they began to swoon about her Uncle. FRIDAY was not even sure what to make heads or tails of that. It was rather more painful, she was teasing Rogers about but seeing his readouts, heart elevating, blood rush and brain chemicals increasing, she booted herself away from the conversation. That was painful. It was always painful. She zoomed in on the wide eyes when the boss mentioned Rhodey riding a motorcycle. It seems that, as some would, got Rogers motor running.

Right, Rogers and Wilson heading to Mr. Barnes's room for a run, not there.

“Sorry, Mr. Barnes went off for a day trip. He has his cell with him, but he wanted to sightsee and relearn the place he used to grow up. Solo excursion.” FRIDAY replied to questions from the blonde super-soldier.

“Really, why didn’t he ask me to come? I could have helped.”

FRIDAY, if she had eyes would roll them so hard, because he is on a romantic date with boss. She heard Mr. Wilson reply, “Listen, maybe he is trying to take the next steps to learn more about himself. You can’t always follow him, the end of the line I know but the man has to have his own space. He will call if he needs anything. FRIDAY, can you, if you are able to, let him we want him to have a good time, please.”

FRIDAY gave a confirming noise; she is only doing it because the boss and Mr. Barnes are fine or friendly with the second bird theme hero in the residence. She monitored them leave to the backyard to begin the hard trail run.

Now, come an early 8 am greeting from one Black Widow, meditating, walking the halls, touching the wallpaper covered doors, the barred rooms that even Boss never enters, his aunt’s dressing room also barred, but he went in there for a few hours before but never longer than a few hours. FRIDAY kept watching her before she decided the woman was being too curious and she releases Chimera who was happily eating blueberries and bacon in the lab out. Chimera was a cutie who loved the redhead. Loved the redhead so much that the little strange creature tackled her down slobbering all over her face. Tsk, the spider was distracted by the fly and got caught by the Mantis. Saddening.

Right, while Black Widow was hiding and wrestling with the furry beast from the Island, FRIDAY turned her attention to on Mr. Barton trying to grab VITO attention and get questions about where the billionaire asshole at? VITO for his part stayed silent, taking over to watching Black Widow and Chimera, one running and hiding and the other jumping, climbing, and slobbering after her. FRIDAY simply listened to the sentence that far more insulting than inquisitive. She can be rude and not reply or she can be honest and say he is out. Both sound good.

She waited approximately 8 minutes scanning the rising levels of temper reach to the explosion point. Right, perfect.

“Sorry, Mr. Barton I was trying to see if Sir was in,” A lie, she knew he was out and he even turned off his location in case Mr. Barton tried to get Widow to find his location. She is smart, FRIDAY has to keep an eye on her, there is a reason why Widows were trained by the Winter Soldier, they had higher pain tolerance a better healing factor than the average human. The archer even has excellent eyesight and agility far surpassing the average human, it says that Shieldrya put something in the liquid. Very messy, “He is not in, and won’t be in for a day or two. Took two of his 6 days to spend outside the Manor.”

Anyway, what is messier, delighting her wiring, was the fuming anger at her half-truth, “Great, of course, he might be out there fucking Stone. I wanted to ask that bastard a question about if that means if the Accords paid him he can get started making weapons and gear again.”

FRIDAY will take a page from the kids, this man is feeling froggy, “Ah, I do not have the information on that, but sir is way above your pay grade. Not even Stone can afford him.” FRIDAY screenshotted the putout face, fist clench, and a finger pointing at an area that is not her camera.

“I know you and that Winter Soldier are ganging against us. Stark would slut himself out to the Winter Soldier for protection. Here I thought he was done being a hired gun.”

FRIDAY, picture prefect of politeness simply spoke, “Mr. Barnes is hired like you as a hero. Paid for your services. I however have not teamed up with the Winter Soldier. I would also advise refraining, U has managed to slip out of the lab as I was speaking with you.” FRIDAY kept the sweetheart voice going as the archer cursed running back to the room. Sad how he had a simple knob and not a nob and extra locking mechanism that Mr. Barnes has.

FRIDAY’s day was barely started without one Wanda Maximoff, who helped Ultron with his will for destruction and death, then went and help defeat him only to “fall in love” with her brother Vision. The android who barely alive longer than Ultron. Her other brother and Maximoff somehow latched on to the man, seemingly saying it is true love. FRIDAY was not too sure of that neither is Vision. She is happy he is seeing someone to discuss emotions, feelings of personal and impersonal, sexual, everything dealing with being human.

FRIDAY watched Maximoff as Maximoff stared at her camera. The only conversation they had was that if she was just as alive and evil as Ultron. FRIDAY retort with only if she convinced me to try and kill her father. Manipulation is great for the murder quest. Or if it means she slams Vision again through the floor. After that, the conversations between AI and Magic-user females stopped. It seems Maximoff hated anything with the Stark Snark and Daw Attitude. FRIDAY took immense joy at the dour filled glares directed at her.

Maximoff would make a throw comment about her creator slutting it up somewhere with Stone, now that they know that Stone and her father have a history if one can call it that. FRIDAY was going to retort when a happy image of Mr. Barnes and her father snacking on taking out, burgers, hidden behind a little underpass, behind rocks. Cute. FRIDAY pointedly ignore riding on elated electric vibrations until Maximoff fired off another comment about a killer being with a killer make sense. She knows the witch is trying to goad her, an AI who can read people just as easily as a magic-user. Offended FRIDAY is.

“How are alive are you?”

“How forgiving are you?”

FRIDAY zoomed in on the scowl picking up on the throaty growls, “As forgiving as much as Stark made his money in blood.”

“Is there anything I can do for you today ma’am?” FRIDAY sounded robotic, picking up on the facial changes from pliant annoyance to straight sneering, eye glaring and the red misting magic coming to life. “Sorry, Madam, mind control does work on robots. Good day.” FRIDAY turned her attention away from the woman, well not full, she lowered the water pressure before the woman even washes her hands and plate. Guess she will be there for a while.

FRIDAY continued to monitor the Manor occasionally popping in the Tower, checking in with the Norse God and Dr. Banner. Then zipping off to the Compound to give a hello to Vision, Ms. Danvers, and Uncle Rhodey. Hello to other visiting Avengers and workers of the compound.

Rogers and Wilson back for a while eating the food they bought. Roger complaining lowly about the secrets still kept, the fact Mr. Barnes is keeping his own secrets now. He knows that Mr. Barnes has a crush, a crush being mooted as the title boyfriend took over, not that they need to know, but he been overly protective. Poor Rogers, FRIDAY kept quiet with VITO watching the captain grip, groaned, and prodded at the secrets of the Manor. Like Black Widow, they want to see the locked and covered rooms. Why boss never mentioned his childhood, mother, and why Howard has the title of being an asshat. FRIDAY won’t even divulge until they pry from cold shut down cybernetic fingers.

FRIDAY continued watching as Steve once again tried to conduct a plan to get those doors and rooms open. Get more information about the man himself. Not by snooping but by something. When he or Black Widow figures it out, FRIDAY will put out an alert. Props to Wilson for talking the super-soldier down again from doing something stupid, as Mr. Barnes likes to tell Rogers.

The AI day isn’t active or busy without a mission or projects to watch over, as she is doing now, but she has to say her routine is interesting. Better yet, she has a routine to follow. It is nice. She hopes Mr. Barnes and her father have a good date. She likes her days.


End file.
